Yuna Hisakawa
Yuna Hisakawa (久川 ユナ Hisakawa Yuna) (1856-1870) is one of the featured characters in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She transformed into a witch who is the main responsible of the murder of the miners. She is the genetic "mother" of Naomi Nishijima. Biography Yuna lived in a poor family in a village with one brother and one sister. She was the youngest daughter of a gardener who tended the garden of a wealthy family who lived near the village. Yuna frequented the forest where her classes took place, when it rained, there was no class. The richest children studied in buildings that were a real school, she always dreamed of studying there. One day, Yuna visited the house where her father worked and ran into Aya, the daughter of the owner of the large house. They quickly built a beautiful friendship and, many times, Aya visited the village to play with Yuna and sometimes they took turns to meet, Yuna always wondered why Aya always have a strange silver ring on her left finger with a strange figure on the nail, when Yuna asked her, Aya did not answer. One day, Kyubey appeared in the huge field where Yuna and Aya were playing and explained to Yuna why Aya did not say why she had a strange ring, so with his explanation, Yuna was excited about what Aya had become and ended up making a wish to become a magical girl. She and Aya was fighting witches together during months, in the process they befriended an another magical girl who calls herself 'Death'. Yuna thinked that she was too dependent of Aya and for the first time, she deffeated a witch alone, but that led to weakness. Yuna transformed into a witch when she became desperate about what she could become if she did not take care of her Soul Gem, when she was transforming, she became angry with everything that happened to her and gave her last cry of anger. Yuna's corpse was buried in a graveyard that is 100km from the village that she lived, her best friend transformed into a witch weeks after and her corpse was buried near Yuna's grave. Personality Yuna was a naive, kind, patient and full of light girl. She loved to take care of others and loved to help the other people who needs. She showed to be very dedicated to saving people, but her grades at school was really bad. She proved to be intelligent in some ways, even if she's a little silly and unsure of herself. Ability Feeding Strength Yuna is able to strengthen the strength of another magical girl or herself. Her partner (or herself) may have supernatural strength and speed, capable of destroying a row of minions. Appearence =Normal Form= Yuna have reddish messy short brown hair with a pink ribbon who ties a little piece of her hair. She have brown eyes with pinkish pupils. She wears a light yellow dress with white bottoms on it, the dress have white small ruffles in the end of the skirt. She have a pair of brown sandals. =Magical Girl= Yuna have a more reddish hair with a huge white ribbon behind her head. In her forehead, her Soul Gem is a white shaped heart. She wears a pink dress with two white belts with a pink one in the middle. She wears a white short sailor blouse with pink details and a small ribbon in the same color. Yuna have a pair of white pink striped gloves with ruffles on it. She uses a grayish pink pantyhose with pink heel white striped boots. Family Naomi Nishijima (clone) Status: Alive Yoshi Takara (relative) Status: Alive Aguri Hisakawa (mother) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Daichi Hisakawa (father) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Ichi Hasekura (older sister) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Ichirou Hisakawa (older brother) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Daisuke Hasekura (brother in law) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Yuna Hasekura (niece) Status: Deceased (death by complications in pregnancy) Akii Hasekura (niece) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Furi Kazamoto (niece granddaughter) (Akii's daughter) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Chiyo Hisakawa (sister in law) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Haruto Hisakawa (nephew) Status: Deceased (stabbed in the chest after protecting his son) Jiro Hisakawa (nephew grandchild) (Haruto's son) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Fuku Agano (niece) (Ichirou's daughter) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Haru Agano (niece granddaughter) Status: Deceased (death by complications in pregnancy) Relationships Aya Tsuji (best friend) Death (ally) Trivia *Yuna's surname is a reference to her living in the 1800's. 久 (hisa) meaning "long time ago" and 川 (kawa) meaning "river, stream". *Yuna's witch name is Lyssa. *With Yuna's wish to make her family the richest, they buyed the village and reformed and built more houses for the needy. *Yuna was really depressed because of her poor economies and she saw a light when Kyubey explained her what to do to transform into a magical girl *Naomi is 99.92% identical to Yuna, the machine itself changed her genetic to make her more strong physically and mentally than Yuna who was really weak at it. *She had insecurities with herself but when she transformed into a magical girl she has grown strong. *Yuna probably lived in the same village where her clone lived in the future, since the village exists even before Yuna gets born. *Yuna's family is very huge. Her successors continue to be born, grow up, reproducing, and dying. *Aya cut her and Yuna's hair to simbolize their friendship. Gallery 180204kisekaeYunaCasualClothesPNG.png|Yuna in casual clothes YuHiSoulGem.png|Yuna's Soul Gem YuHiCorruptedSoulGem.jpg|Yuna's corrupted Soul Gem Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi